


Serenade War

by MurkyMuse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenading him over campfire sing-a-longs? Embarrassing but flattering.</p><p>Asking him out through song? Dorky but cute.</p><p>Waking him up at the crack of dawn with a rendition of “Kiss An Angel Good Morning”? That meant war.</p><p>(Or Will keeps serenading his boyfriend until Nico has no choice but to retaliate. Through song.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade War

_([Your Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s))_

Nico hovered at the edges of the bonfire as the campers’ voices resounded. Sing-a-longs weren’t really his thing but he’d been talked into not completely skipping it by a certain son of Apollo. Being the counselor of the Apollo Cabin, Will tended to lead of camp sing-a-longs by default.

The song ended with a few of the campers laughing. Will grinned and lightly swatted at Cecil when his friend whispered something. Then he strummed his fingers across the guitar strings to begin the next song.

_“It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I’m not one of those who can easily hide, I_

_Don’t have much money but boy, if I did_

_I’d buy a big house where we both could live”_

Will locked eyes with Nico. The way the firelight haloed Will’s hair made skeleton butterflies flutter in Nico’s stomach.

_“If I was a sculptor but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_Oh, I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do_

_My gift is my song_

_And this one’s for you”_

Nico shifted awkwardly as heat bloomed across his cheeks. Will was still looking at him. It almost seemed like the son of Apollo was singing to him.

No, that had to be wishful thinking on Nico’s part.

_“And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it’s done_

_I hope you don’t mind_

_I hope you don’t mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you’re in the world”_

The voices faded as the song came to a close. Slowly everyone began wandering off to their cabins. Nico remained still, mostly because Will was walking over to him. The flush across the son of Apollo’s face made his freckles almost glow.

“So did you like Your Song, Death boy?”

“That was…” Really for him? “…Embarrassing. But nice, I guess.”

Nico shrugged, trying (and failing) to be nonchalant about it. Will just grinned again.

* * *

_([I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iS8oYNK73Ek))_

Really, Nico should have seen it coming. He and Will had been on a few dates at this point but weren’t exactly official yet. And this was such a child of Apollo thing to do.

They were sitting by the lake as the sun faded in the west, streaking the sky in vivid oranges and purples. Will plucked the guitar strings with no real purpose, just short little tunes. At least until Will turned to him and started singing.

_“I wanna be your boyfriend_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What do you say?_

_Do you love me babe?_

_What can I say?_

_Because I wanna be your boyfriend”_

Nico stared at Will, wide eyed and blushing. The skeleton butterflies in his stomach were rioting. Once he got the butterflies to settle down a little, he answered.

“You’re a dork.”

“Is that a yes?” Now that he wasn’t singing, uncertainty swirled in Will’s pretty blue eyes.

Nico leaned over and pressed his lips against Will’s. It was a short and sweet kiss.

“That’s a yes.”

* * *

_([Kiss An Angel Good Morning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw7VYF8hM8s))_

The sound of a familiar guitar stirred Nico from sleep. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head.

_“Whenever I chance to meet_

_some old friends on the street_

_They wonder how does a man get to be this way_

_I’ve always got a smiling face_

_Anytime and any place_

_And everytime they ask me why_

_I just smile and say”_

The clock blinked 06:17. And Nico’s boyfriend was outside singing. Why in Hades would he think that’s a good idea?! Okay, so the country song was bringing out Will’s cute southern accent. But that didn’t mean Nico would forgive being woken up like this.  

Nico literally rolled out of bed. Still in pajamas and hugging a pillow to his chest, he shuffled over to the door. He stepped outside, where it was too bright and too early. Nico then glared at his too bright and too cheery boyfriend with all the intensity of Tartarus.

Will kept singing.

_“You’ve got to_

_Kiss an angel good morning_

_and let him know you think about him when you’re gone_

_Kiss an angel good morning_

_and love him like the devil when you get back home.”_

“Really, Will?” He said once the song was finished.

“Good morning, Nico!”

“You’re lucky I didn’t summon zombies to drag you off.”

Will laughed and had the nerve to lean in for a kiss. Nico threw his pillow at Will’s face.

“I’m going to sleep at least another two hours. Then maybe you’ll get a morning kiss.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Death boy.”

Nico rolled his eyes and then shuffled back inside. As he curled back up beneath the covers, a wild idea formed in his head. Will seemed to think he had a monopoly on serenading. Well, Nico would just have to remind him what the language of music really was.

* * *

_([‘O Sole Mio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lw3c5d3aBSE))_

“Don’t be un coniglio, di Angelo”, Chiara said, “I helped you too much for you to back out.”

“You’re loaning me your ipod.”

“I haven’t spilled your secret to anyone”, she replied, motioning toward the cabins, “I’m sure both the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins would love to hear about how you can-”

“Okay, okay. I get it.”

“Nico! There you are!”

Will jogged up to them. Nico’s stomach turned upside down with nerves.

“In bocca al lupo”, Chiara said with a wave and then walking off.

“Crepi il lupo”, was Nico’s automatic reply.

“See you, Chiara”, Will called before placing a hand on Nico’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you. Making friends on your own.”

“Ha ha”, Nico rolled his eyes. He then took a breath and grabbed Will’s hand. “Good timing. I was about to go find you. I want to show you something.”

Nico tugged his boyfriend towards the forest.

“Will this take long? Dinner is soon.”

“We’re not having dinner at the pavilion. Austin and Kayla will cover for us.”

“Oh”, Will squeezed his hand and let him lead the way, “Okay then.”

Nico took him to Zeus’s fist. A picnic blanket and basket were waiting for them, along with a stereo.

Will let out a low whistle. “Did I forget a special day or something?”

“No”, Nico replied as he bent down to hook up Chiara’s ipod to the stereo, “This is war.”

“War?”

Nico glanced back at him. “You keep serenading me.”

“So you’re taking me on a picnic date and calling it war?”

Nico took another deep breath and hit play. Will tilted his head in confusion and amusement as the orchestra recording filled the air. Nico counted the beats until his cue. Then he opened his mouth and sang.      

_“Che bella cosa è na jurnata ’e sole,_

_n’aria serena doppo na tempesta!_

_Pe’ ll’aria fresca pare già na festa…_

_Che bella cosa na jurnata ’e sole._

_Ma n’atu sole cchiù bello, oi ne’,_

_’o sole mio sta nfronte a te!_

_’o sole, ’o sole mio, sta nfronte a te,_

_sta nfronte a te!_

_Luceno ’e llastre d’’a fenesta toia;_

_’na lavannara canta e se ne vanta_

_e pe’ tramente torce, spanne e canta,_

_luceno ’e llastre d’’a fenesta toia._

_Quanno fa notte e ’o sole se ne scenne,_

_me vene quasi ’na malincunia;_

_sotta ’a fenesta toia restarria_

_quanno fa notte e ’o sole se ne scenne.”_

Nico took a shaky breath as the song ended. Will gaped at him like a fish out of water.

“That was- That was- Wow.”

Nico smirked, “I don’t really like singing in front of people. But war.”

“I really like your idea of war”, Will stepped close, his breath on Nico’s skin, “It’s very…attractive.”

“That was the plan”, Nico replied before closing the little distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming the bit of research I did is accurate (and if not, please correct me):  
> un coniglio = a rabbit (has the same connotation as calling someone a chicken in English)  
> In bocca al lupo/Crepi il lupo = Into the mouth of the wolf/May the wolf croak (basically the equivalent of “break a leg”)


End file.
